The Darkness of Evil
The Darkness of Evil was a villain in the series, having been the main antagonist of Fire and Ice. He was once part of Darkness, before being separated and becoming its evil half. After getting away from his other half and gaining his own body, The Darkness of Evil became the founder and leader of The Organization, but was eventually killed by Mario and Luigi after a long and grueling battle. History/Background Information After Sonic killed Mario in order to fulfill Darkness and Light's prophecy, Darkness began to separate into two halves to create the new balance of good and evil. However, after Mario was resurrected by the Star Spirits due to Mario's friends begging them to do so, the balance became unstable due to the return of Light, creating a rift to the Negative World. This has caused the halves of Darkness to develop the need to be independent. After Sonic is critically injured by Negative Mario and Negative Sonic, The Darkness of Evil used that opportunity to escape Sonic's body. However, because he wasn't at full strength, he needed to possess Mario, though it was only brief due to Mario having no darkness within his heart. After being expelled out of Mario's body, The Darkness of Evil was forced to take the form of Mario, due to Mario being the strongest being he has been connected to. After realizing that the Shines for the Frozen Sun were close to being revealed, The Darkness decided to form a group in order to collect those Shines, with the goal of killing Mario and using the Frozen Sun to destroy every universe. One of people he wanted to recruit for his team was Dimentio, so he rescued Dimentio from the Underwhere. However, Dimentio declined the offer due to believing that the Darkness of Evil's plans would fail, a prediction that angered The Darkness of Evil. After they went their separate ways, The Darkness of Evil eventually met Nazo and Mephiles and recruited them to the Organization, along with tasking them to recruit more members. Appearance The Darkness of Evil usually appears as a silhouette, with only his eyes showing. However, his true appearance greatly resembles Mario's, though with many differences. He has gray skin, light gray eyes with red irises, and dark red hair. He wears a black long-sleeved shirt, a black hat with an "M" in a light gray circle, light gray gloves, navy blue overalls with light gray buttons, and black shoes. Personality The Darkness thinks of himself as a superior being. He treats Nazo and Mephiles with little respect, along with the rest of Organization, though he seems to only respect Dark Sonic. He greatly hates Mario due to Mario having a pure heart, thus having no darkness within him. His hatred towards Mario has caused him to refuse calling Mario by his name; instead, The Darkness always refers to Mario by personal pronouns, such as "Him". Powers/Abilities Note: Because his body is a copy of Mario's, The Darkness of Evil technically has all of Mario's powers and abilities. However, only the ones he has been seen using in episodes of Fire and Ice will be listed here. Powers *'Power Legs:' The Darkness of Evil possesses great physical strength and speed in his legs and lower body. *'Enhanced Jump:' The Darkness of Evil can jump incredible distances and land safely, covering frighteningly tall heights and long distances. *'Enhanced Athleticism:' The Darkness of Evil can perform acrobatic and gymnastic feats beyond training. *'Teleportation:' The Darkness has shown to be able to teleport fairly quickly. His teleporting methods vary, either being him fading in or out of the area or appearing within his black flames. *'Umbra-Pyrokinesis:' The Darkness of Evil can create, shape, and manipulate the fire of a darker, detrimental nature, which damages, destroys, and consumes anything/everything it comes across. **'Pyrokinetic Combat:' The Darkness of Evil is able to utilize fire with his physical combat. **'Fire Ball Projection:' The Darkness of Evil can create fireballs of different sizes and throw them, causing the targets to burst into flames. *'Dark Portal Creation:' The Darkness of Evil can create portals using darkness. *'Possession:' The Darkness of Evil can possess or take over the body of any living being, whether sentient or not, by stealing their motor functions and senses. However, the amount of time he can spend in the living being depends on the amount of darkness/evil within them. Abilities *'Flowmotion:' The Darkness of Evil can fluidly move around on both land and air, allowing Mario to use his environment to his advantage. He is also able to implement the movement into his fighting style, allowing him to fluidly connect his physical attacks with coordinated follow ups. *'Enhanced Strength:' The Darkness of Evil exerts super physical strength far greater than the average member of his species. *'Enhanced Agility:' The Darkness of Evil can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. *'Enhanced Speed:' The Darkness of Evil can move at extraordinary physical speed. **'Acceleration:' The Darkness of Evil is able to accelerate himself to high speeds. *'Enhanced Combat:' The Darkness of Evil has extensive fighting skills without the need of special or long-term training. *'Wave Motion Blast:' The Darkness of Evil can release enormous and destructive waves of energy at a desired target. *'Teleportation:' The Darkness of Evil can move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. *'Warping Teleportation:' The Darkness of Evil can create a warp field around a targeted space that will send everything within to another point in space. *'Self-Power Immunity:' The Darkness of Evil is immune to all aspects of his own powers. Relationships The Darkness of Good Light Dark Sonic Mario Sonic Luigi Mephiles Nazo Dimentio Fire and Ice Trivia Category:Characters Category:Fan Character Category:Main Antagonists Category:Season 2 Antagonists Category:The Organization Category:Deceased Character